


We'll get out, someday

by twoheartsx



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, Bruises, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Tagging it with asheiji because it's slight asheiji i think, This is set in an au, there will be more asheiji in the second part
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 11:51:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16555244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoheartsx/pseuds/twoheartsx
Summary: Ash is back from his training with Blanca and a party is being held to celebrate. At the party Ash meets someone who brings him hope.





	We'll get out, someday

**Author's Note:**

> I've seen a few people mention an au like this so here we go. Let me know if you guys want more.

Ash had spent the last few months training alongside one of the worlds best assassins, Blanca. The man taught Ash everything from self defense to how to kill a man silently. He’d handed Ash the tools to survive in this awful world. His return was celebrated with a party Ash didn’t want to have. Dino parading him around like a trophy, Ash hated it. He wanted this party to be over with. Ash stood in a corner when a boy around his age approached. He was Japanese and by his side was a Chinese girl who looked to be a few years younger than Ash. The girl looked him up and down then extended her hand in greeting. 

“I’m Lee Yut-Lung, the youngest brother of the Lee clan. We were invited here tonight to celebrate your training.” Yut-Lung said, smiling slightly. It was a sinister smile, one Ash didn’t trust. He’d heard many bad things about the Lee’s. Shorter and his family were under the Lee’s thumb. 

“Are your other brothers here?” Ash asked. Yut-Lung’s smile dropped and he took a deep breath. 

“Yes, they’re speaking to monsieur Golzine.” Yut-Lung replied. He motioned to the Japanese boy standing next to him. “This is Eiji, he’s one of my brothers servants and my attendant for tonight.” 

“Pleasure to meet you, mister Lynx.” Eiji gave a small bow as he said it. Ash was surprised by how delicate the boys voice was. When he looked back at Ash he looked tired and worn out. Dark circles were under his eyes. 

“He works for your brothers?” Ash asked, arching a brow. Yut-Lung nodded his head. 

“I’m told he serves them well. I have no interest in the things they partake in.” Yut-Lung frowned, looking out over the party. He snarled when he saw one of his brothers heading their way. Eiji glanced over and tensed up when the brother got close. 

“How is my darling brother enjoying the party?” He asked, smiling a sickeningly sweet smile at Yut-Lung. There was something threatening about it. 

“Boring. I’m excited to be home.” Yut-Lung replied. His brother glared at him, but kept the smile on. 

“I sure hope you’re not giving that rude attitude to mister Lynx or mister Golzine.” His brother replied. Yut-Lung smirked, gritting his teeth.

“Of course not brother. Eiji can confirm I am on my best behavior.” Yut-Lung replied and nudged Eiji. The Japanese boy flinched and then nodded his head. 

“Master Yut-Lung has been very good, sir.” Eiji responded. The older Lee nodded his head and then pat Yut-Lung on the head. 

“Carry on.” He said and turned around walking away. Yut-Lung glared at his brothers back, sneering.

“I’m going to go find a drink. Eiji, stay here I won’t be long.” Yut-Lung said and walked off to find a drink. Eiji kept his eyes on the ground, not daring to look up at Ash. 

“So, what’s serving the Lee’s like?” Ash asked, crossing his arms over his chest. He didn’t need to see much of the brothers, just by the way they spoke to Eiji and Yut-Lung told him all he needed to know. 

“I’m not allowed to talk about it.” Eiji replied and kept his gaze to the floor. Ash carefully took his hand in his own. Eiji flinched, but didn’t pull away. 

“You don’t have to say anything.” Ash pulled up Eiji’s sleeve some, bruises covering the boys wrist. Ash pulled up his own sleeve and showed the bruises on his own. “I already know.” 

“Do you ever think of getting free?” Eiji asked, finally looking up at Ash. Brown eyes met green as they stared at each other. 

“Sometimes. Do you?” Ash asked. Eiji pulled his hand back, pulling down his sleeve. 

“Every night. I think about what it would be like to go home. To see my family again.” Eiji responded. Ash nodded his head. He always imaged what it would be like to see Griffin again. Their moment was cut short by one of the Lee brothers roughly grabbing Eiji by the wrist. 

“We’re leaving.” He demanded and practically dragged Eiji away. Before Ash could ask anything they already dragged Eiji out of the building. He turned and saw Yut-Lung being lead out by his brothers, silent tears spilling down his cheeks. Ash turned to Blanca who’d walked up at that moment. 

“What happened?” He asked the assassin. Blanca frowned and sipped his drink. 

“The youngest Lee was making a scene apparently.” Blanca replied. Ash watched as they loaded Eiji and Yut-Lung into the back of a car. Eiji looked like he wanted to comfort Yut-Lung but held back due to the glares of the older Lee’s. Ash watched as the car pulled away. He was suddenly filled with a fire. He was gonna get out of this place and so was that boy. Ash would use all the power in him, all the training he’d just gone through. He’d escape and he’d save Eiji too. No matter what.


End file.
